The second Time
by Sachicolate
Summary: This was the second time Soubi made the biggest mistake in his life. Will Ritsuka forgive him?


Disclaimer I don't own Loveless

I hope that you will enjoy reading what I wrote

**The second Time**

The winter almost went away and the trees were having flowers. The snow transformed into water and the birds came back. This was how Soubi's new painting looked. He was satisfied by the result and the rest of his colleagues were amazed but how beautiful it was. Soubi tried so hard to make it beautiful because he wanted to show it to Ritsuka the next day so, he covered it with a cloth. Then he took his jacket and went to take Ritsuka from school. As he was walking the granny's that were walking the dogs waved at him. They became accustomed to seeing Soubi pass by them. He waved back at them and also smiled and continued his way. When he got to school two strange persons were asking about Ritsuka, Soubi's small and frail sacrifice. He was concerned about his well being so he went to talk with those two. While he was talking to them he realized that they were Fighter and Sacrifice. Those two knew beforehand that he was the legendary Fighter. But they knew something that even Soubi didn't. His powers were coming from his loved one, from Ritsuka. His will to fight wasn't the same when he was alone. That's what Soubi didn't know. Because they knew that they had an advantage. So they asked Soubi to fight with them. He accepted but wanted to fight somewhere else, like in a place where no one could see them.

It was already night and the end of the fight was satisfactory for those two. But for Soubi it was a nightmare. They took away his new pair of earrings. Also he was feeling miserable since he was beaten really badly. What could've been worse than that was that Ritsuka might see him. But Soubi didn't want that so he didn't leave the park. In the middle of the night he received a text message from his precious. In the message Soubi found that the purpose of Ritsuka sending the message was to see if his fighter was still alive since he didn't come to take him from school. Soubi was happy that Ritsuka was concerned about his well being but he didn't responded to the message. Also he couldn't face him in that condition. As he saw the sun making his appearance Soubi started to walk to Ritsuka's home. He got into his room and stood on the floor. The bleeding stopped and he was feeling better being by his Master's side. It was seven o'clock in the morning and Ritsuka woke up. Soubi was still sleeping so the small sacrifice tried to put him in his bed. While he was trying to put him in the bed Soubi woke up. He moved away from Ritsuka because he didn't want to be seen in that condition. The Sacrifice understood immediately what happened to his Fighter. Still he was a little bit scared to confirm the truth but asked what happened. Soubi's eyes were the same as the ones of a lost puppy. He started to beg Ritsuka to forgive him. Ritsuka was a little mad at him for fighting alone. It was the second time he did that stupid choice. That made Ritsuka mad. For that the next time he sees them Soubi will have to first

to got and take him. The student agreed to what his master told him and then left.

One week passed and nothing happened, until Ritsuka finally made the decision to leave early and go to Soubi colleague. While walking he found Soubi that was running to him. He founded the pair that defeated him last time and said that they also came to have a re-match since the other one was boring. When Ritsuka heard what they said he accepted their challenge. The fight has started for some time now and Ritsuka wasn't feeling very well. He almost fainted but Soubi caught him in his arms and hugged him really tightly. Ritsuka loved to be hugged by Soubi. There was always a gentle feeling that came form his hug. As Soubi was reflecting the spells he leaned towards Ritsuka and kissed him. The small boy was absorbed in that long kissed. But in the same time he felt that he was becoming stronger, that nothing could touch them. It was like there was a shield that was protecting them from all the unfortunate things. As they broke the kiss Soubi immediately said a spell that finished the whole game. The other pair was defeated. Ritsuka was happy that he got his revenge. Nothing satisfied him more than that in that moment. Then Soubi took Ritsuka to show him what he painted a week ago.

There was no one in the room. Everyone had already left. Soubi covered with one hand Ritsuka's eyes and with the other one uncovered the painting. As he took his hand off Ritsuka's eyes he saw that he was smiling. In Ritsuka's eyes that painting was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. It was already too late to go back home. If he did go, his mom would yell at him why he was so late so he preferred to stay at Soubi's school. Since the Fighter didn't want to let his Sacrifice alone, he remained with him. It was pretty cold in the room so Soubi hugged Ritsuka to warm him up and they fell asleep. Before someone entered the school Soubi took Ritsuka in his arms and left. They went to Soubi's room. The morning came and Ritsuka woke up. He realized that he was in a bed and not in the class. He was a little surprised by the change that happened while he was sleeping. He was hungry so went to take some milk form the fridge. Then he went and kicked Soubi until he woke up. He had to kick him a little bit too much until he woke up, but the effort was well paid. When Soubi finally woke up, his Master ordered him to guide him to his home. He accepted that request happily.


End file.
